


На руках у ангела

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, confession of feelings, gay and in love, slight angst, theyre dorks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Кит Лэнс после тяжелой битвы.





	На руках у ангела

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitsofanarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the arms on an angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755316) by [fruitsofanarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy). 



> i was just needed in fluff qwq
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7704381) : )

Лэнс МакКлейн — ангел, и в этом нет сомнений. Упрямый, кокетливый, дерзкий мальчик, но все-таки ангел. И Кит любил оказывается у него на руках. Он даже не знал почему, но в Лэнсе было нечто успокаивающее, а его длинные тонкие пальцы самые ласковые на свете. Так что да, Кит не упускал и шанса, чтобы оказаться в объятиях своего невероятно привлекательного (но это уже другая история) кубинского парня.  
  


——————

  
  
Эта битва была одной из тяжелых. Льва Кита ранили слишком много раз, что Кит уже перестал считать, сколько именно. Они победили, но едва-едва, и то благодаря сообразительности сокомандников. Потому как сообразительность была явно не лучшей стороной Кита.  
  
Только после битвы Кит осознал, как сильно задел своих друзей — одного в особенности. Лэнс ругался, когда Кит вышел из своего Льва и когда были наедине. Он восклицал и говорил Киту, какой он глупый, ‘да как ты мог так поступить со мной, Кит!’ и ‘черт побери, я люблю тебя!’  
  
Последняя фраза заставила Кита задуматься. ‘Я люблю тебя’. Это не похоже на то, что они говорили друг другу ранее. Кит почему-то уверен, что все-таки говорили, но на слух это воспринималось по-другому. Отчего сердце Кита сжималось.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прошептал он в ответ.  
  
И затем Лэнс поцеловал его.  
  
На самом-то деле они целовались раньше, как и любая пара. Но этот раз отличался от тех, что были ранее. Он казался иным. Может потому что в было что-то безрассудное, что заставляло Кита поджимать пальцы в ботинках.  
  
Ибо, вау, он действительно влюблен в него.  
  
После поцелуя, они переоделись в пижамы, а потом Лэнс крепко обнял Кита. Он вообще не хотел выбираться из объятий: он больше всего любил быть у Лэнса в руках.  
  
— Хэй, Лэнс, — бормочет он, лениво проводя пальцами по невозможно широкой груди Лэнса.  
  
— М? — хмыкнул Лэнс в ответ, проводя рукой по ласково называемому маллету.  
  
— Прости, что перепугал тебя сегодня, — сглотнул он. — Всеми своими рискованными поступками.  
  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Лэнс, поцеловав Кита в макушку. — Я понимаю. Ты просто хотел показать себя.  
  
Пальцы Кита крепко сжали пижаму Лэнса. Одна уверенность Лэнса много значила для него.  
  
— Я недостоин тебя.  
  
— Что ты, нет. Это я недостоин тебя, ангел.  
  
Кит не мог не улыбнуться от иронии. Он робко поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
  
— Ты сам ангел, Лэнс.


End file.
